The Viper Strikes
by LeftAndWrite
Summary: Ferb befriends a boy. He's in Danville for a reason. A threat is looming over Danville, and his agency sent him and a few others to stop it. Phineas, Ferb and the gang tag along with him. During the battle, will Phineas find his feelings for Isabella?  1
1. Radio Log 231

_Disclaimer: I donut own Phineas and Ferb. It's in Disney._

**-Initializing-**  
**-Logging_in-**  
**-Radio Log 231-**  
Voice 1: Sometimes, I don't know why I do this.  
Voice 2: What do you mean?  
Voice 1: We have our whole lives ahead of us and we risk it all.  
Voice 2: It's not like we're the youngest in here.  
Voice 1: I know, but...  
Voice 2: Listen, we do this not only for our country, but for the world.  
Voice 1: Yeah, yeah. I know. But normal kids...  
Voice 2: Are only there because of what we do...  
Voice 1: Sorry... I'm just not feeling too good. In our last op, Pawn just...  
Voice 2: Don't talk about that now. He was a hero...  
Voice 1: But if I didn't get stuck in that tree...  
Voice 2: Listen, it's not your fault. It was Pawn's choice to...  
Voice 1: Please, don't mention it. Just brief me.  
Voice 2: Alright, we found an outpost in Danville. Our men are there as we speak.  
Voice 1: I hear there's an idiot trying to be an evil inventor over there.  
Voice 2: Ah, the O.W.C.A got that idiot pinned.  
**-Logging_out-**


	2. A buddy at Mr Slushy

_Disclaimer: I donut own Phineas and Ferb. I also got the idea of putting a saying in this chapter from 'Criminal Minds'._

[5 days after transmission]  
"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"  
"Oh, hi Isabella. Me and Ferb are making a... Wait, where's Ferb?"  
===================================================

Ferb was in a Mr. Slushy branch down the street, slurping a strawberry drink with a 12-year-old boy.  
That boy was wearing an orange dragon shirt with and black pants with orange lining.  
"So, still feeling ignored?"  
Ferb just blinks at his friend.  
"Don't worry. I'm here for you buddy. Or at least until I die, a year earlier than you. You can last that long, right?"  
After saying that, the boy laughed. Ferb made a look with his eyes that told him 'Don't talk like that.'  
"Hahahah! Don't worry dude. That time is far from now. After all, you are only 11, and I'm just 12."  
"Rook, we've known each other for about 3 weeks now." Ferb told the boy.  
"Well, yeah. But then- wait, agh, brainfreeze."  
Ferb just smiles at Rook, watching him lay back, close his eyes and rub his head.  
"The heat from your hands can't stop the brainfreeze." Ferb informed Rook.  
"Well, it's still worth trying," Rook said to Ferb.  
"Oh yeah," said Rook "anyway, why don't you introduce me to any of your friends?"  
Ferb just looked at him with a face that says 'I don't feel like it.'  
"Is it because your an over-protective older stepbrother?" Rook questioned. Ferb told him "He's just a year younger." Rook answered "Yeah, yeah. But still, the keyword is 'younger'. If we have no family, what's there to live for?" "Nothing, right?"  
Ferb looked out the window beside them, and he whispered to himself, "Yeah, nothing."

[10 minutes later]  
{Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated}  
Well, as we know, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has made another evil invention. Must be his best one yet.  
He also has Perry the Platypus stuck in a chain of incredibly sturdy paperclips bonded with gooey cheese.  
"Haha! Perry the Platypus, Behold my Inator-inator!" (sinister music)  
"This can build any inator I want by just typing in the name. You see Perry the Platypus, I- Hey wait! Don't touch that!" Unfortunately Dr. Doofenshmirtz was to late.  
Perry had typed in a code after he escaped his trap by simply unclipping the root of the paperclips from Doofenshmirtz' resume. (Why, can't an evil villain apply for a job?)  
The ray began to light up the room and suddenly, a big sphere was in the room.  
The machine cracked to life and a sound played. "Self-Destructinator exploding in 5..."  
Perry jumps out the window.  
"4..."  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz chases Agent P but is too late.  
"3..."  
Doofenshmirtz shouts out "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"  
"2...1..."  
BOOM!  
The explosion literally blew the roof of the place.  
Perry the Platypus sighed. He, once again, foiled Doofenshmirtz's plan withput affecting the life of his owners.  
But he is terribly, terribly wrong. But we'll see the effects later.

[Back to 10 minutes ago in Mr. Slushy]  
After their conversation, Ferb stood up. "Hey, going already? And leaving ME to pay?" Rook complained to Ferb.  
Ferb gave him a dollar and left. Ferb was leaving for his house. It was getting late. He had to get back to his family. After all, 'If we have no family, what's there to live for?'

_"When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses."_

_ -Joyce Brothers_


	3. The Roof strikes back

[at the Flynn-Fletcher Household]  
"Ferb, please hand me the screwdriver."  
*squeak squeak squeak*  
"Alright Ferb, how are those atomic fusion rods coming?"  
Phineas stepped out of a mechanical cave mouth and went behind it. Ferb just finished linking 2 rods to the back of the cave. "Alright," said Phineas "our teleportation portal is finally finished." Isabella came in that instant and said "Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Phineas replied "Oh, hi Isabella. We're building a teleportation portal."  
Phineas said "Oh wait, this electrical switch placement is loose." He adjusted it but as he did, it made a loud screeching sound. And then a body fell of the tree. "AHHHH!" Baljeet screamed. Then he curled up, closed his eyes and cried. Buford just laughed at him. He called out to Phineas "Hey Dinner Bell! Nice prank! Ahahahaha!"  
Phineas also looked freaked out and said "Uhhh... Buford? I didn't do it." Isabella was really freaked out and she screamed with tears about to come out her eyes. Phineas hugged her and said "Don't worry, it's OK." to calm her down. In all the chaos, Ferb just went over to the body and kicked it. "Owww!" the body shouted with a familiar voice from the first chapter. He stood up, and greeted Ferb.

_Alright, now, I'll start using POVs. Just so you know, POV means 'point of view' for those who just started reading fanfics._  
_-Me_

(Rook's POV)  
Uhhh... OK? I just fell off a tree due to a screechy sound, got knocked out, and freaked people out like people during the starting of 'Bones' when they discover a body... Nah, I've done better than this. Like that time I set off that fake time-bomb in the armory. Hahaha, good times. Well, I guess I screwed up this job Ferb gave me.  
Yes, he gave me a job. He told me to make sure that the teleporter doesn't backfire. He's always been telling me to watch. I have special emergency training. Lots of things could go wrong. That rocketship of Meap, yeah,  
it used nuclear power. I helped, after all, I WAS part of the 5th Hazzmat division. Ferb is the only one in Danville who knows about my 'special' backgrounds, so he asks me to watch over their experiments. He's not really concerned with himself. It's Phineas he's worried about. He knows anything can go wrong. He just remains silent.  
After all, geniuses usually have more thought than talk.

(Ferb's POV)  
Oh boy. How do I explain this to Phineas? I looked at Rook, and he could tell what I was thinking. He grinned and he was thinking "How 'bout say, 'Oh, Phineas, I had a dude check out our experiments'?" but obviously I'd rather not. I don't want him to worry about safety. That's our job. Wait, he's looking at Isabella like he knows her. Uh-oh. What did he do this time?

(Rook's POV)  
Hey it's Isabella. I go and greet her. "Hey!" She looked at me and then she started smiling. "Hey, it's you! The guy who-" I interrupted her quickly and said "Helped the Fireside Girls! Yeah, yeah." I went near her and whispered "They do NOT need to know the 'incident' at the gas station during your troop's trip to the woods."I apologized for scaring them and then I looked at Isabella. "OK, you can stop hugging now." The boy with red hair forgot and only now he realized he was still hugging Isabella. She said "Thanks, Phineas." I looked to that boy, and said "Oh, so this is Phineas. The guy who-" Isabella then grabbed my arm and did an armdrag. "Ahhh! Gahh!  
OK, I'll shut up!" I screamed. She let go and let me breath. "Can't believe I got beaten up by a 10-year-old." I muttered to myself. I say Ferb smirking so I said, "Hey genius, wipe that smirk of your face or I'll do it for you." Well, my cover's blown. What now? Oh, wait! One last hope. I got a soda can from my pocket. I gave Ferb a signal. He put on his gas mask. I covered my mouth and nose, and I opened the can and ran. I hope the amnesia gas does its magic...

(Isabella's POV)  
What's he.. Ummm... What? Where am I? Huh? Did I just see? No, I must be thinking of something else. I see Phineas asking Ferb for a screwdriver. Deja vu. Why does Ferb have a gas mask? "Hey Phineas, can I help?"  
"Sure Isabella, what do you want to do?"  
"Well, what do you think I can do?"  
"Can you move these chairs into the cave? So we can teleport while sitting down."  
"Sure Phineas. I need my 'Furniture Moving' badge anyway."

...

[1324 feet above the Earth's atmosphere, Directly above Danville]  
SMACK!  
"Where are your plans?"  
Located here, a space station of a secret organization "VIPER" can be found.  
"Don't think because you're a kid I won't kill you!" A man in a black suit of armor with a black balcava was questioning a 13-year-old boy violently. "Ahh, I've had enough." shouted the man in black. He got a pistol and shot the 13-year-old in the leg. "Augh God! My leg! You motherf-" the boy screamed before the man in black interrupred him. "You kiss your mom with that mouth?" the man in black asked in a know-it-all voice.  
"I don't have parents! You guys killed them!" screamed the boy with tears to his eyes. "What next? You'll kill my team! My closest freinds!" The man in black had enough. "Shut up stupid kid!" He kicked him in the face and then he punched him thrice. "Oh God!" the kid screamed.. Just then another man in black came. "Sir, we have an unidentified object floating towards us. Looks like a roof." The interrogator commanded "Try the kinetic reflector now." The boy was dying, but summed up the strenght to shout. "NO! My squadmates are there!" The man in black just smirked and said "Hope you said your goodbyes." And he pressed the 'ACTIVATE' button.  
Outside the space station, the roof hit the wall of the space station and it bounced back 1000000000 times faster towards Earth.

...

(Rook's POV)  
Well, back at the tree. I can't believe anything backfired this whole summer. I guess- Wait. Holy carpfish! I gotta warn the others. Uh-oh. Too late. That looks like the kinetic barrier of the VIPER weapon on that roof. 15 seconds to impact.

(Phineas's POV)  
It sure is nice of Isabella to move the chairs in. She's already deep in the cave. Wait, what's that? It's headed straight for our invention. I scream "RUN!" and everybody takes cover. I'm right in front of the portal. I won't make it. I never thought it would end this way. Death by Roof that glows Red. Uhh...

(Ferb's POV)  
Oh no! Phineas is in front of the cave and he fainted! The debris is headed straight for him. Wait! There's Rook!  
He tries to lift Phineas and shouts at me for help. We both carry him and we made it just outside the explosion of the portal. The cave is nothing but nuts and bolts ran to us and shouted "Hey Dinner Bell! Wake up!" He isn't waking up. Oh no... Could it be?


	4. CLEAR!

DISCLAIMER: I DONUT OWN "Phineas and Ferb".

(Rook's POV)  
Oh carpfish. This is bad. I bend over and put my ear to his chest. Phew. I hear a heartbeat. I slap him. "Wake up Phineas..." I said to myself. I look at the ruins of the cave. The explosion blew the electric rods near me. "If you can do anything aside from screeching sound, do it now." I rubbed the rods together. "Hey! Meatsack! Get a popsicle stick!" Buford got one from his pocket. I just asked "I know this is an emergency, but can I ask? Do you ALWAYS keep popsicle sticks in your pants?" I put the stick in his mouth. "Ferb! Hold down his arms! Meatsack! Keep the legs down!" I told them. I rubbed the rods together again. "CLEAR!" I let the charged rods hit his chest..  
No response...  
"CLEAR!" *BZZZT!*  
Oh jolly. We need a response!  
"CLEAR!" *BZZZT!*  
Come on man! Wake up! I look at Ferb. He's really worried. Baljeet is really panicking.  
"C'mon dude! You can make it..."  
"CLEAR!" *BZZZT!*  
"CLEAR!" "WAIT!" Baljeet screamed. (Not shouted. He screamed in a high pitched voiced.) "I hear him breathing!"  
He's right. What a relief. Ferb got some water and splashed it all over his brother. I said "NO! Don't! He needs rest!" Good thing Baljeet was here. If he wasn't, Phineas would have died out of severe shock.

Actually, I was too late. Phineas had already woken up, dazed. "Are we all here?" He asked.  
"Yeah, we are." I responded.  
"Wait, who are you?"  
"Not important. Check if all your friends are here."  
"Buford, Baljeet, Ferb and... wait. Isabella? Where's Isaballa?"  
Here we go.

(Phineas' POV)  
Everybody is here except Isabella. She probably left- wait a minute...

=Flashback= "Hey Phineas, can I help?"  
"Sure Isabella, what do you want to do?"  
"Well, what do you think I can do?"  
"Can you move these chairs into the cave? So we can teleport while sitting down."  
"Sure Phineas. I need my 'Furniture Moving' badge anyway."  
============ Oh no! She's in the portal. But it's blown to bits! So where is she? Where is she! WHERE IS SHE!

(Rook's POV)  
Gee Ferb, what a genius. Now Phineas' shock caused him to panic. He's uttering words in a panicky way. I can only make out the words 'Isabella' and 'portal' an 'chairs'. Oh wait, carpfish. "Meatsack! Ever gone through a deep, hazardous ruin before?"  
"I've gone through the chemical lab nerds."  
"Close enough. Saddle up, we got someone to rescue."


End file.
